


Circulate the right love.

by Icy_deinck_yo



Series: Short one shots...? [Joshler] [16]
Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Short One Shot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_deinck_yo/pseuds/Icy_deinck_yo
Summary: This work is inspired by White Blood from Oh Wonder.





	Circulate the right love.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by White Blood from Oh Wonder.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
"Wake up for me,Josh...please..."Said you with your tears running desperately from your face.Can't believe that Josh happened to a car accident,and he hasn't wake up yet after three months' treatment.  
And then you feel like climbing a mountain without his help,looking at a dark and bottomless hole which you want to jump in it because of tiredness.Three months is totally a kind of torturous to you,you had to do everything yourself.Sometimes you really wanted to die,but he's still in the bed so you need to hold on and you know it clear.Things are just hard when you've got to deal with your emotions and his life,you sighed as that thought came into your fucked up mind.And the sun,on yeah the sun is so hot these days,it always makes you dizzy.And the worst part is,you don't know how to solve this problem.The blood in your veins seemed like stopping running,cause your body is get colder and colder somehow.Memories are flashing back swiftly,they are all about him caring you when you're hurt or down.It's not working in a good way though,instead,it's reminding you that you need him more and more as time passes.While you have to take it slow,there's no other choices after all.You can't see the light cause you're walking in the darkness,you can't swing out of the low and wide awake in the glow when you're all alone.Careless as he was,he got everything he deserved,but the God just wouldn't forgive him.Even though you're praying for him every day,there's still no response at all.Yawning,your eyelids become increasingly heavy,so you fall asleep without making a sound.  
A kind of familiar warmth cupped your cheeks,you didn't know whether you're in dream or you're awake.Anyways,you woke up to see what is happening.Then there's Josh,looking at you gently with his watery eyes filled with guilt.  
With shaky voice,he spoke to you softly as you cried silently.  
"Hi,Tyler."  
Suddenly,you have nothing to say,so you just sob violently as hugged him once again.His body is still weak and you can feel it,but you don't want to let go and he also doesn't have that thought.It's alright,you need him right here with you now.  
Rubbing your back slowly,he locks his eyes on you,then leans in and kisses you on the lips instead of saying a word to you.  
But that's just perfectly enough for you,really.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
[- _End_ -]  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry...?


End file.
